That Country Girl
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: What happens whenever country girl turned city girl, Sookie Stackhouse moves back to her hometown of Bon Temps, because of a job offer? And when she meets Eric Northman, the son of a local farmer? All Human. Rated M for lemons and Farmer! Eric.


**So, here's the first chapter of my new story called "That Country Girl", I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review. Also, I am not intending on posting the lyrics to any more songs in this story. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to their owners **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

**SPOV**

"Come on Amelia!" I said to her, as I tried to drag her right back up to the dance floor. The two of us were out for the night at a country dance, and I had to say that the singer was absolutely amazing, and that there hadn't been a bad song all night.

"No, Sookie. I just want to sit here for a while and have a bit of a rest, for at least five minutes! We have barely left the floor the whole night" Amelia said, as she lifted each foot up in turn to take her shoes off.

"It's the first night of the Easter holidays, Amelia, and you know that I don't get out as much as I should, what with me being in school all day, plus having so much work to do once I get home" I whined, feeling very much just like one of the four year olds in the local Nursery School that I taught in, and what I was saying was true, I had very little time to myself as the work never ever seemed to end.

"I said "no", Sookie!" Amelia repeated, this time a lot more defiantly than what she had done before.

"Fine" I said, rather grumpily, and just as I was about to sit down – in a huff, mind you – this tall stranger approached me.

"May I have a dance then?" he asked, and I couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across my face. This guy was hot, and even though the lights were barely lit across the room I was able to see that he was easily six feet tall - compared to my barely five foot two – had a light colour of hair, most likely blonde and it was cut short. He had on a pair of dark coloured jeans, good shoes and a shirt on, that had the two buttons undone on it.

"Only if I can have your name" I flirted at him, which made him laugh.

"Its Eric. Eric Northman" he said, before holding one of his giant hands out to me, inviting me to take a hold of it.

"Go, Sookie!" Amelia encouraged, practically pushing me to go off with this Eric Northman.

"Gladly" I replied, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me off towards the floor, where he pulled me up into his tight hold.

"Can you waltz pet?" he said, shouting over the top of the music, even though it sounded barely like a whisper to me.

"Of course I can" I said, offended. I may have only recently moved back to Bon Temps after living in Chicago since I was fifteen but I hadn't forgotten how to dance.

"Well lets go then" he said, and the two of us began to move in a gentle four step rhythm across the dance floor, just as the majority of the rest of the crowd was also doing, as the singer continued on with his song, and it wasn't long until I had laid my head onto Eric's shoulder, and our waltzing slowly changed into a gentle sway on the floor.

The first time I touched you as we danced together  
I felt this feelin' inside  
Your eyes met mine as the music played soft  
And I heard you sayin' would you love me tonight?  
And you waltzed yourself right into my life  
And you came just in time love was nowhere in sight  
As we held each other and danced through the night  
You waltzed yourself right into my life  
The jukebox was playin' an old fashioned waltz  
As you whispered please hold me tight  
I need someone to love me forever  
Would you be my partner for the rest of my life?  
And you waltzed yourself right into my life  
And you came just in time love was nowhere in sight  
As we held each other and danced through the night  
You waltzed yourself right into my life  
As we held each other and danced through the night  
You waltzed yourself right into my life.

"Well, gorgeous I do believe that my dance is up" he said softly whenever the song was over, and I could feel my heart begin to sink. Perhaps the one dance had been enough for this handsome stranger.

"I believe that too – but I would love another one" I said, knowing full well that I was chancing my arm, but in for a penny, in for a pound right? Plus, the singer was gearing up to play another one of my favourite songs – "Thank God I'm A Country Boy", and I couldn't resist having a dance to this one.

"Well, go on then why not" he replied, grinning before pulling me back into his hold, but this time it was for a jive instead of a waltz, which I loved, and surprisingly Eric was a good dancer.

Well, life on the farm is kinda laid back  
Ain't much an old country boy like me can't hack  
It's early to rise, early in the sack  
Thank God, I'm A Country Boy  
Well a simple kinda life never did me no harm  
A raisin' me a family and workin' on a farm  
My days are all filled with an easy country charm  
Thank God I'm a country boy  
When the work's all done and the sun's settin' low  
I pull out my fiddle and I rosin' up the bow  
The kids are asleep so I keep it kinda low  
Thank God I'm a country boy  
I'd play "Sally Goodin'" all day if I could  
But the Lord and my wife wouldn't take it very good  
So I fiddle when I can, work when I should  
Thank God, I'm a country boy  
Well, I got me a fine wife, I got me old fiddle  
When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life ain't nothin' but a funny, funny riddle  
Thank God I'm A country boy  
Well I wouldn't trade my life for diamonds or jewels  
I never was one of them money hungry fools  
I'd rather have my fiddle and my farmin' tools  
Thank God I'm a country boy  
Yeah, city folk drivin' in a black limousine  
A lotta sad people thinkin' that's a mighty keen  
Son, let me tell ya now exactly what I mean  
I thank God I'm a country boy  
Well, I got me a fine wife, I got me old fiddle  
When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life ain't nothin' but a funny, funny riddle  
Thank God I'm a country boy  
Well, my fiddle was my daddy's til the day he died  
And he took me by the hand and held me close to his side  
He said...'Live a good life and play my fiddle with pride  
And thank God you're a country boy"  
My daddy taught me young how to hunt and how to whittle  
He taught me how to work and play a tune on the fiddle  
Taught me how to love and how to give just a little  
Thank God I'm a country boy  
Well, I got me a fine wife, I got me old fiddle  
When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life ain't nothing but a funny, funny riddle  
Thank God I'm a country boy

**So, I know that not too much happened in this chapter, but stay tuned to find out what happens next! **

**Also, the songs are "You Waltzed Yourself" by Derek Ryan and "That Country Girl" by Lee Matthews. **


End file.
